


The Blue box

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Jemma and her Doctor who obsession, The Doctor ruins a moment, The Doctor saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are sinking fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue box

"Jemma there's something I need to tell you." Leo Fitz breaths out with what little air is left.

"Oh Fitz, there will be plenty of time when we get out of here." Jemma promises. They both know its a lie, they are sinking fast. There isn't much time left. 

"No, I need to say this now." He pleads with his eyes, there may never be another chance. 

Jemma nods softly. "Ok, what do you need to tell me?"

"Jemma Simmons, I-" He gets cut off by her high pitch squeal.

"Fitz look!" She is pointing out of the window of the pod.

It takes him a second to register the blue box at the bottom of the ocean floor. It takes him another five seconds to register what it means. 

Simmons is grinning with child like glee, "We are saved." 

It only takes a few seconds and they door of the pod is open and the both of them are staring at a their savior. 

"Well come along you lot." The man calls out to him leading them inside the blue box.

Jemma turns to Leo. "I told you he was real,"


End file.
